scandalfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Inauguration Day
L'Inauguration Day (en français : Jour d'investiture) est le jour aux États-Unis où le président élu prête serment et prend ses fonctions comme président des États-Unis. Le vice-président élu prête également serment et entre en fonction le même jour. Histoire Plusieurs dates ont existé pour l'Inauguration Day. George Washington prêta serment le 30 avril 1789. Par la suite et jusqu'en 1933, la cérémonie a lieu le 4 mars, soit quatre mois après l'Election Day. Ce fut en 1933 que la date changea définitivement car le président en exercice Herbert Hoover était impopulaire et le pays était plongés dans une crise économique. Le Congrès décida de changer la date d'investiture. Le 20ème amendement de la Constitution américaine change le début des mandats du président et vice-président : 20 janvier. Cela prit effet pour le second mandat de Franklin Roosevelt en 1937. L'Inauguration Day étant un jour férié aux Etats-Unis, si le 20 janvier tombe un dimanche, une cérémonie privée mais filmée est organisée à la Maison Blanche et le 21 janvier, la cérémonie officielle est célébrée. Trois présidents ont eu à le faire : *Dwight D. Eisenhower en 1957 *Ronald Reagan en 1985 *Barack Obama en 2013. Les festivités durent 10 jours : 5 jours avant l'investiture et 5 jours après avec notamment des concerts ou des commémorations. Cérémonie L'investiture se déroule au Capitole des Etats-Unis en présence notamment des représentants des forces armées puisque le président est le commandant en chef des armées. La cérémonie est pour le président mais aussi le vice-président. C'est ce dernier qui prête serment en premier en prononçant ce discours : "I do solemnly swear affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same: that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God." "Je jure (ou affirme) solennellement que je soutiendrai et défendrai la Constitution des États-Unis contre tous ennemis, externes ou intérieurs, que je montrerai loyauté et allégeance à celle-ci, que je prends cette obligation librement, sans aucune réserve intellectuelle ni esprit de m'en distraire et je vais bien et loyalement m'acquitter des devoirs de la charge que je m'apprête à prendre. Que Dieu me vienne en aide." Suite à ce discours, la fanfare militaire exécute alors quatre Ruffles and flourishes (courte musique avec clairon et tambour) puis le Hail to the Chief (hymne présidentiel). A midi précise, c'est au président de prêter serment devant le président de la Cour suprême en utilisant les termes indiqués dans l'article II, Section de la Constitution américaine : "I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States." "Je jure (ou affirme) solennellement que j'exécuterai loyalement la charge de président des États-Unis et que du mieux de mes capacités, je préserverai, protégerai et défendrai la Constitution des États-Unis." Immédiatement après le serment, la fanfare militaire joue de nouveau quatre Ruffles and flourishes puis le Hail to the Chief, suivis par 21 coups de canon tirés par des obusiers du district militaire de Washington. Le président fait par la suite un discours. Après, accompagné de la Première Dame, il parade en descendant la Pennsylvania Avenue du Capitole jusqu'à la Maison Blanche. Le président et le vice-président sont par la suite invités par le Congrès pour le déjeuner. Bal d'investiture Le soir de l'investiture, un bal est organisé. Des célébrités sont invités et notamment des chanteurs. C'est le président et la Première Dame qui ouvrent le bal. Dans Scandal La série a représenté une fois le jour d'investiture dans la saison 2 dans : Happy Birthday, Mr. President. ---- Cet article utilise du contenu de la page Inauguration Day, article appartenant à Wikipedia. Catégorie:Evénement Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Maison Blanche